cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Statesman's face plate
Overview From the Story Arc "A Hero's Hero" given by Maria Jenkins. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 45-50. Souvenir's Text Statesman's face plate Statesman sent you one of his face plates as a token of his gratitude. You like to keep it with you, as a reminder of the mission you've come to think of as: A Hero's Hero It began with a request from Portal Corporation. One of the data scanners they were using to monitor Praetorian Earth had gone dead. You investigated, and learned that the war wolf the scanner had been attached to had been slaughtered. The scanner had been deactivated in an effort to lure you to the Praetorian world. Portal Corporation's problems had just begun. Shortly, all of their scanners went dead, and you were sent to investigate once more. You learned that the scanners had been sent to the Praetorian villain, Siege. Portal Corporation deemed the Praetorian seizure of the scanners to be a serious security risk, so you were sent to Siege's storage facility to recover them. You learned that the scanners had been sent on, to a lab belonging to the Praetorians' twisted engineer, Neuron. You were next sent to Neuron's lab, where you found most of the scanners. You also learned that a few scanners had been sent to a second facility, where they were being modified to serve some dark purpose. Thanks to Tina Macintyre's skill with dimensional mechanics, you were able to locate the second lab and retrieve the last of the scanners. While there, you learned a shocking fact: the scanners were being modified so that the Praetorians could scan Statesman. Paragon City's most beloved hero was in the Praetorians' clutches! While at Neuron's lab, you made one other discovery: a warrior clan from Battle Maiden's home world was trying to contact Neuron. They promised to swear allegiance to him if he would help rid them of Battle Maiden's tyranny. You resolved to help the clan, and perhaps learn a bit more about the Praetorians' plans. You saved the clan's village and rescued Kawago, the clan elder. Unfortunately, you learned nothing about Statesman's imprisonment or the Praetorians' plans for him. You resolved to continue the search, but an emergency in a Paragon City neighborhood distracted you. People were being attacked by their own shadows. You went to the neighborhood, and found that Black Swan's shadow minions were behind the mischief. You beat them back, and learned that they had mentioned a prisoner on Black Swan's Shadow World. With a little help from Tina Macintyre, you tracked Black Swan to her home dimension and rescued her prisoner. Although you were disappointed to learn that the prisoner was a young man named Julio Jimenez, you were intrigued by his story. It seemed that he had been taken from his own dimension. Black Swan had kidnapped Julio for information about his world's ruler, but the young man was too terrified of his master to even speak. Once again, you had hit a dead end in your search for Statesman. Fortunately, Portal Corporation hadn't. they had turned up a likely location: a Praetorian asylum run by the cruel Mother Mayhem and her vicious lackey, Malaise. You searched the asylum, but found no sign of Statesman. Portal Corporation provided another lead: a mystical torture chamber under the control of Infernal and Diabolique. You battled the villains valiantly, but, once again, you turned up no leads. Your investigation was put on hold once more when the Praetorians Marauder and Dominatrix invaded a Portal Corporation lab. You repelled the invaders and rescued the Portal technicians. One of them had cleverly scanned Dominatrix, after overhearing her mention a recent conversation with Statesman. You now had the location of Statesman's prison, along with enough information to free him. You battled the evil Tyrant himself, breaking Statesman's bonds and allowing him to make his escape. Paragon City is a little brighter now, with Statesmen back among its people. There's no doubt that you, like Statesman, have earned a place among the city's brightest stars. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs